Sailor Moon: Enter Darth Novus
by X-Ranger1
Summary: After the defeat of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, the Sailor Scouts figure the worst is over now but they will figure wrong when a lone Sith Warrior, Darth Novus, comes to Earth. What new battles and troubles will the Sith bring to Earth? And has Mina found herself a love interest? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Sith come to Earth

**Sailor Moon: Enter Darth Novus**

Author's note: I came up and started working on this story before The Tale of X-Ranger a while back but decided to discard it. Now I've decided to resurrect it. This story takes place after the S season of Sailor Moon. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars or anything related to either of them. The rights go to its creators and current owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Sith come to Earth**

The defeat of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 finally allowed the Sailor Scouts to rest easy. Thanks to Sailor Moon, Hotaru was now freed from their evil bondage and was reborn into a baby. Now she and her father had another chance to start over and live the lives as a family this time.

The feud between the Inner Scouts and Outer Scouts had been resolved and there was no longer any doubt the Serena was to be the rightful heir to the throne as future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Serena sat in her bedroom looking at her window. She smiled as she watched the sun go down while thinking over the events up till now. She was happy she managed to save Hotaru and that she and her friends defeated Pharaoh 90. Just then, Luna came peering into her room.

"Hey, Serena. How are you feeling this evening?" Luna asked as she hopped onto the bed.

"I'm fine, Luna. Just looking at the sunset." Serena smiled softly.

"You've done a fine job, you know? I'm proud of your efforts." Luna commended.

"Thanks, Luna." Serena smiled while grooming Luna gently. She then let out a big yawn and stretched her arms out.

"Boy... I'm so sleepy. I'm gonna get some sleep now..." Serena murmured sleepily.

"Uh... it's a little too early for bed, Serena." Luna sweat dropped but Serena had already started snoozing away. Luna just shook her head smiling. She figured she'd let the girl have her sleep. She did earn it after all.

Luna jumped onto the window sill and pulled the curtains back a little bit after looking up the sky as the stars started to come out. It seemed that everything was now peaceful once more but what no one else knew was that it would only be temporary.

* * *

**In space**

Deep in the voids of space, something came out of hyperspace. A huge badly damaged starfighter was aimlessly drifting past the inner planets. The ship appeared to be attacked due to the scorching and breaches in some areas of the ship.

Inside the center of the ship, a young warrior laid knocked out among the mess of rubble and wreckage scattered around. He appeared 20 years old and stood around 5'11". Short black hair and blue eyes were present in his features. He wore black robes and some plating of armor on his shoulders, legs, feet, and forearms. The attire of a Sith Warrior.

The boy slowly began to wake up and struggled to remove some of the debris off of him.

"Ugh... What happened..?" he pondered while holding his left side in pain.

He slowly strutted his way past the damage of the ship to get to the controls in the cockpit. When the Sith Warrior reached the cockpit, he was met with a horrifying sight. The damaged ship was on a collision course with Earth.

"Blast it!" the Sith shouted as he strapped himself in and fought to regain control of the flight. The ship began its entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Shock waves rocked the starfighter violently while the intense heat of reentry began to scorch and strip away a few pieces of the outer skin.

"Rrrrr! C'mon! Turn!" the Sith shouted, fighting with the controls. The starfighter was now in the atmosphere and nearing closer to the ground. As much as he struggled, the Sith Warrior couldn't steady the decent. He braced himself for crash landing.

*CRASH* *BANG* The ship collided with the ground and skidded a long ways, leaving a trail of torn up ground in its wake. Finally it screeched to a halt. It was pure lucky that the ship landed in some empty land outside of the city.

"Ugh... What a landing..." the Sith Warrior muttered as he got out of his seat and began searching around for something.

*cough* *cough* "Hey, XR-15? X-R-15! Are you in here?" he called at to someone but didn't receive a response. That is until he felt something grab his leg. He turned around and looked down and saw a metal hand holding on to him.

"Master..? Master Novus..?" a voice spoke.

"XR!" Novus quickly removed the rubble and unveiled his personal asassin droid. He helped his companion up on his feet.

"Are you ok, XR?" Novus asked.

"Yes, I think so." the droid answered. Novus went into the main room of the ship and anylized the damages with XR-15 assisting him.

"Damage report. How are we looking, XR?" Novus asked.

"I'm afraid the ship has sustained severe extensive damage, Master. The hyperdrive was hit when those pirates attacked us. The starboard engine is damaged and the port engine is shutdown. There are multiple hull breaches in serveral areas of the ship, Master." XR said.

"Damn! This could take weeks to repair! A month at most!" Novus growled in frustration. "What planet are we on, XR?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Master. The charts have no information of this planet. It appears that we May have entered into another galaxy, Master." XR said, shocking his master and angering him further.

"How could we have gotten so off course!? If I ever find those pirates, I'll make them regret they ever attacked me!" Novus growled in vengance. "We're low on supplies... we need to restock and get materials to do repairs."

"I have managed to pin-point the nearest location of civilization. About 10 miles from our location, Master." XR mentioned.

"Good. Get my speeder ready. I'm gonna pay the locals a visit." Novus ordered.

"As you wish, Master." XR acknowledged and went to the garage to fulfill his master's command.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Okay, there's the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little short but I promise to make the next one longer. Please read and review! Hope you like this Sith Warrior, Darth Novus. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Novus meets the Scouts

Hey, everyone! Before we start chapter 2 off, allow me to respond to the latest reviews so far.

Linkonpark100: You underestimate the power of the dark side!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Novus meets the Scouts  
**

Night had settled in and mostly everyone had gone home to bed. A few stores in the city remained open for the night shift. Darth Novus sped down the road on his speeder as he approached the city. As he entered the city, he found a small empty parking lot and parked his speeder there.

"_This should be a good spot. I'll survey the city on foot from here._" Novus thought as he lowered his dark hood over his head and placed on a mask used by those of the Sith Warriors. He began strolling down an ally, taking his time until he came across a group of punks who thought he'd be easy pickings.

"Hey, you." one of the thugs walked up to the dark cloaked warrior. "You lost or something?"

"What's with that mask?" another one asked.

"Let's see how much money he's got on him." another suggested while the rest agreed. This only annoyed Novus.

"You should reconsider your decision..." Novus warned the group but they weren't backing down. In fact, they all just laughed at him.

"Oh, look at this, guys! Our little dark buddy here thinks he's big stuff!" one thug laughed.

"Maybe you ain't so good at counting." another punk said. "It's three against one. Think you can stand up to us?" he asked.

"I'm feeling confident..." Novus said as he placed his hand on his lightsaber hilt. The group of punks surround the Sith Warrior, reading to attack him while Novus remained calm. The first thug attempted to grab his target but Novus quickly grabbed his lightsaber and with a sudden hiss, unsheathed the weapon's glowing red blade and sliced the guy's arm off.

"AAAHHHH!" the thug screamed in pain. The others couldn't believe what had just happened. They all backed away while looking at the severed arm then at the red lightsaber blade. Darth Novus then reached out with the Force and lifted up the injured thug and pulled him in closer to him, impaling his lightsaber through the man and silencing his screams for good.

Now the other punks where really scared. Who or what was this guy? A magician? A demon? For them, it was uncertain to know. Novus readied his lightsaber and made a quick slash at the second guy's chest. Now only the third and last one remained.

"You should have heeded my warning." Darth Novus commented as he inched closer to the now terrified man. The punk attempted to escape but Novus stopped him by using Force Choke. "I may let you go if you can provide me with information I need." the dark warrior offered.

*cough* *cough* "What do... you want?" the thug asked, gasping out for air.

"I am in need of supplies. Where is the nearest store located?" Novus demanded. The man gasped out for air again to give an answer.

"There's one... a few blocks from here that should be open... They should have... what you need..." he answered in struggle as Darth Novus smirked in satisfaction under his mask.

"You have served me well." Novus said as he released his prisoner then put his lightsaber away. "You are free to go, whelp, but I won't be so forgiving the next time..." he said, making the punk run away in fear. With that, the Sith Warrior set off to his destination.

* * *

**With Amy  
**

Amy was returning home after having her night classes she recently signed up for. She smiled as she looked up at the stars illuminating the night sky. As she turned around the corner, she noticed something strange going on inside a nearby supply store.

She decided to check it out. When she got to the store, she peeked in through the window and saw a startling sight. The store clerk was being robbed by a dark cloaked figure wearing a mask. Acting fast, Amy used her communicator to reach the other Sailor Scouts.

"Guys! Come in! It's an emergency!" She called.

"_Hey, Amy. What's going on?_" Lita answered the call.

"Alert the others! There's a store being robbed at my location and it doesn't look like the robber is the regular type." Amy explained just as Raye picked up on the conversation on the communicator.

"_What does the robber look like?_" Raye asked.

"He's cloaked in black robes and wearing some kind of mask and some armor." Amy said. "I need to get inside and help the store clerk."

"_We're on our way, girl! Just hold him off till we get there._" Lita said. Amy nodded as she took out for Scout transformation wand.

"Mercury Star Power!" she shouted as she transformed into her Sailor Scout form: Sailor Mercury.

* * *

**Inside the store**

Darth Novus suddenly sensed a powerful presence through the Force but shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand.

"C'mon! Hurry it up!" he shouted at the store clerk who was filling up a bag with food and supplies.

"Ye-Yes sir..!" the frightened clerk stuttered. Suddenly as the front doors of the store opened, both were greeted by a surprise.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted. Novus turned and saw Sailor Mercury standing by the entrance. "Stealing from the hard working is a very disgraceful act! I am Sailor Mercury, the Agent of Water and Love!" she posed. "Drown yourself in water and repent!"

The store clerk was delighted help had arrived. Darth Novus looked at Sailor Mercury in confusion. Was this for real or some kind of joke? It didn't matter either way.

The young Sith jumped high into the air, over the counter and landed in front of Sailor Mercury. Mercury looked at Novus and couldn't help but feel a sense of fear running down her spine as the dark warrior glared her down under his mask.

"Your gonna attempt to fight me alone, girl?" Darth Novus scoffed.

"She's not alone!" a voice shouted. Novus looked to his right and saw five other girls in similar outfits to Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Moon!" the blonde pig tailed one announced, striking her signature pose.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" the small pink haired one said, striking a similar pose to Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" the rest proudly said. Novus looked at them utterly confused and stupefied. This had to be some kind of joke. Him, a Sith Warrior, against a group of girls dressed in ridiculous outfits? This was this planet's best fighters? He sighed quietly to himself and turned to face the Scouts.

"I don't want to hurt any of you. Leave now." Novus warned.

"Ha! We're not scared of you! Bring it on!" Sailor Jupiter challenged. They all prepared to fight the dark warrior but Sailor Mars started to feel something sinister.

"_What is this darkness I'm sensing..?_" she thought as she felt the dark side of the Force building in Novus.

"Very well, then." Novus answered. He placed his hand out in front of him and unleashed a powerful Force Push upon the Scouts, knocking all of them back a ways.

"Oh my head..." Sailor Moon groaned.

"Wha- What just happened? Is this guy magical or something?" Sailor Venus wondered in shock.

"Maybe, maybe not but that's not about to stop me!" Sailor Jupiter said confidently as she stood up and rushed toward Darth Novus. "Take this! Supreme Thunder Crash!" she shouted, unleashing a blast of electricity towards her target.

Novus calmly raised his hand and easily caught Jupiter's attack, surprising everyone. He then dissipated it by crushing it in his hand.

"Such weak lightning." Novus taunted. "Here, have some of mine!" he shouted as he raised both arms and unleashed a deadly barrage of Force Lightning on Sailor Jupiter, making her cry out in agony.

"Sailor Jupiter!" the Scouts cried. They watched as the Scout of Lightning was roughly thrown to the side by Darth Novus's power.

"Hang on, Jupiter! Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury cast a big cloud of mist towards Novus.

"What the-!?" Novus exclaimed.

"Mini Moon! Your up!" Mercury signaled.

"I- I can't see him..!" Mini Moon stated until the dark warrior used the Force to clear his view. "Oh! Now I can. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she called, raising her wand and sending heart shaped waves of energy towards her target.

They reached Novus, striking him on his mask. The very usual attack felt more of an annoyance than anything else to Novus. When the it seemed it was having no effect, Sailor Mini Moon canceled the attack and had on a look of fright when the dark warrior came closer.

Darth Novus used Force Grip on the small Scout and brought her to him, looking at her with angry eyes.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried out in distress.

"Was that your best shot, kid? Now let me show you mine..." Novus growled as he switched from Force Grip to Force Choke, suffocating Mini Moon while hoisting her up high.

"Mini Moon!" the Scouts cried.

"Ahh! Ah-! A-!" Mini Moon struggled, gasping out for air.

"Mars Celestial Fire-!" Sailor Mars called out, about to attack until Sailor Moon stopped her.

"No! Don't! You might hit Mini Moon." she said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna hit her! Just this jerk!" Sailor Mars snapped. Her expression softened when Sailor Moon placed a hand on her shoulder as a way of pleading for her to stand down.

"Please... Let me try to reason with him." Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Mars reluctantly backed off.

"Sailor Moon wait-!" Sailor Venus tried to call her back but it was futile. Sailor Moon stepped closer to Novus and the distressed Mini Moon.

"You. Who are you and what do you want?" she asked the Sith Warrior.

"I am Darth Novus... and what I want are those supplies in that bag over there beside you." Novus stated. "Hand them over now or your little companion is finished!" he demanded, tightening his grip on Sailor Mini Moon as she continued struggling and crying out.

"Wait! Wait..!" Sailor Moon desperately pleaded. She grabbed the bag and started to walk over to hand it over until Darth Novus Force Pulled the bag into his grasp.

"There. You got what you want now let Mini Moon go!" Sailor Moon demanded with the Scouts backing her up.

"As you wish- Ahh!" Novus yelled as his hand that was holding Mini Moon captive was struck by a uhh... A rose? Sailor Mini Moon fell free from the Force Choke and was caught in the arms of a man dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a white mask, cape, and top hat while holding a cane.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon said in delight.

"Guess I'm just in time." Tuxedo Mask said before he turned his attention to Novus. "You have no shame! Taking children hostage. Is that how you get your pleasures!?"

"No... That was business." Novus glared. "This is how I get my pleasures!" he snarled, blasting Force Lightning towards Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon. Tuxedo Mask managed to jump out of the way of the lightning as he held Mini Moon tight.

Darth Novus unleashed a few more rounds of Force Lightning at his target but Tuxedo Mask's agility was able to help him avoid being hit.

"Rrrr!" Novus growled. Tuxedo Mask left Sailor Mini Moon in the care of the Scouts as he turned to face the Sith Warrior. Novus pulled out his lightsaber, ready for a dual. Everyone was a little confused at first when they saw the weapon.

"You're going to fight me with a sword hilt?" Tuxedo Mask questioned. Expressions on everyone turned to shock when they saw a glowing red blade ignite from the hilt with a strong continuous hum.

"What-? What is that?" Sailor Venus asked in surprise. Sailor Mercury used her visor and mini computer to examine the weapon.

"I can't find any data on that weapon but it appears to a energy blade of some sort." she assumed.

"_Darien..._" Sailor Moon was rather worried as she watched her love about to attack the Sith.

"Haaaa!" Tuxedo Mask charged and attacked Novus with his cane only to witness it being sliced in half by the lightsaber. Novus striked his lightsaber across Tuxedo Mask's right arm and left leg, making him collaspe in agony.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the Scouts cried.

"Your mine now, pretty boy..." Novus smirked as he raised his saber high, readying the killing blow.

**Chapter End**

* * *

And there's chapter 2! Sorry about the long delay, everyone. College has been difficult. I hope you like how Darth Novus is so far. Please read and leave a review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Pursuit of Novus

Sup, everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Before we start off on chapter 3, let me respond to the latest reviews.

Linkonpark100: Indeed, my friend. Indeed.

TitanNinja2018: Right away!

metalgear: I'm glad you like my idea for this story! Thanks for sticking by my side all this time and here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pursuit of Novus**

Darth Novus was ready to strike down an injured Tuxedo Mask until he sensed something through the Force that made him looked up. A golden beam of energy flashed by and just missed Novus's head but grazed his mask some. The shot came from Sailor Venus's finger.

"Back away from him!" Venus demanded but Novus just twirled his lightsaber and held it in a defensive position.

"Bring it." the Sith Warrior challenged. Sailor Venus narrowed her eyes and prepared to use her attack again.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" she shouted, firing another golden energy beam at Novus who blocked it with his saber.

Sailor Venus continued firing several more rounds but the Sith Warrior kept batting them away like flies until his over confidence made him become careless and one of Venus's shots knocked Novus's lightsaber out of his hand then another hit his mask.

The force of the impact made him grunt and stumble back a bit as the mask flew off. The Sailor Scouts could see the mouth of their enemy but the black hood still hid away most of his features in the dark.

Darth Novus composed himself, glaring at his foes with eyes that were glowing a fiery red and yellow.

"_Those eyes..._" Sailor Venus shivered in thought. The others where feeling the same way.

Darth Novus clenched his fist tight while growling lowly. Not only his lightsaber but his mask had been blown off by someone who was weaker than him. Especially, that that someone was a girl. This hurt his pride so much it infuriated him.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the young Sith screamed through the Force, sending devastating shock waves all around the area. Everyone covered their ears. The shock waves broke the glass of the store, a perfect opportunity for escape.

While everyone was dealing with the aftermath of the ear piercing scream, Darth Novus Force Pulled his lightsaber and the bag of stolen goods into his hands then quickly rushed out of the store.

"He's getting away!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"After him!" Sailor Mercury said. Everyone began to chase after the Sith until Sailor Venus looked back and saw the mask Novus was wearing. She picked it up and looked at it for a second before a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Venus! What are you doing? Hurry! He's getting away!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh-! Right. What about you?" Venus asked.

"Darien is seriously injured. I have to tend to him. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. Just go!" Sailor Moon instructed to which Sailor Venus nodded.

"I'm going too!" Sailor Mini Moon said but she was stopped by Venus.

"No, Mini Moon. You saw how strong he is. You better stay here and help Sailor Moon." she advised.

"But I-" Mini Moon protested.

"No buts!" Venus said as she hurried to catch up with other Scouts. Mini Moon frowned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Rini. They'll be alright." Tuxedo Mask reassured the little Scout with a weak smile.

* * *

**With Novus and the Scouts**

The pursuit made its way into an ally where Novus started climbing his way up a fire escape stair way on the side of a building. Sailor Jupiter and Mars when up first after him. Jupiter shot another ball of electricity at the Sith but it was again repelled away by his hand.

"Mars Celestial Fire, surround!" Sailor Mars attacked Novus with her fire ring-like projectiles. They raced their way to the young Sith and managed to injure him; a few damaging his armor while the rest tore through his robes.

"Leave me alone!" Novus yelled as he blasted Force Lightning at the two Scouts. Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth, deciding to teach this guy a lesson. Once again, she put all effort into creating a powerful lightning strike and unleashed it to collide with Novus's lightning.

The two attacks met and created a power struggle between the two users. Novus applied more effort to try to overcome Sailor Jupiter's lightning attack. Jupiter began doing the same when she saw the Force Lightning coming closer to her. It seemed like neither side was willing to let the other win.

"Jupiter! Be careful!" Sailor Mars cried out in worry. Jupiter narrowed her eyes. She was not about to let this jerk break her attacks a third time.

"HAAH!" she yelled out, increasing the power of her attack that it finally overtook the Force Lightning and sent it barreling back at Novus. The Sith's eyes widened in shock as he watched his own lightning being sent back to him and explode in his face.

The sudden burst of power made Novus fall back over the railing of the stairwell. He managed to save himself by grabbing onto the railing but the bag of stolen goods slipped out of his grasp.

"No!" he shouted, watching the bag drop to the ground and into the possession of the Sailor Scouts that where on the ground. Darth Novus snarled as he clenched his fist in anger. Sailor Mars and Jupiter rushed over to the dangling Sith.

"Surrender, Darth Novus!" Jupiter ordered.

"It's over now!" Mars declared but the Sith was not accepting defeat. Novus used the Force to enhance his agility and launched himself up above the two Scouts, Force Pushed them back then dashed back onto the stairwell in a kneeling position.

"Oh, it's over alright..." the dark warrior removed his black hood and revealed his face for everyone to see. "...over for you." he hissed sinisterly. The Scouts on the ground looked at Novus.

"Wow! He's a cutie!" Sailor Venus swooned with hearts in her eyes.

"Venus, snap out of it! He's dangerous, remember?" Sailor Mercury snapped her friend out of her fantasy and back to the task at hand. Venus sweat dropped in embarrassment. They both hurried up the stairwell while witnessing Sailor Jupiter and Mars begin to battle with the Sith.

Jupiter rushed at Novus, fighting him in unarmed combat. Novus stepped to the side, dodging Jupiter's punch. He attempted to launch an elbow attack but the Scout of Lightning caught it before she kicked Novus in the side. Novus shrugged it off as he utilized Force Speed to make his attacks too fast for his opponent to block or dodge.

He threw a few rush attacks at Sailor Jupiter who had trouble trying to stand up to the Sith. Sailor Mars stepped in for her friend and took on the dark warrior herself.

"Mars, wait! He's too strong!" Jupiter warned but it was too late. Sailor Mars executed a few kicks at Novus but he easily dodged and jumped his way around. Frustrated, Mars summoned fire around her fist in an attempt to do serious damage to her opponent.

She threw her fiery fist at Novus only to see him catch it with his hand.

"This is best you can do?" Novus chuckled in mockery. "Disappointing..." he tightened his grip on Sailor Mar's hand to where he began crushing it.

"Augh!" Mars yelled out in pain.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mercury and Venus cried.

"No!" Sailor Jupiter hurried over to save her friend only for Novus to use Force Choke on her to prevent a rescue. Sailor Mars looked back and saw the opportunity. She grabbed Novus's hand and kicked him twice in the side which made him lose control of his Force Choke and release Sailor Jupiter.

Mars then kicked her opponent one more time in the face, making him stumble back. She smirked at her handwork while Novus growled in anger. He stunned the Scout of Fire with Force Lightning then made a desperate attempt to get to the top of the building.

The Scouts pursued him as they neared the top. Novus scrambled onto the ledge of the building, ran across to the other side and Force Jumped over to another building then to the next. The Sailor Scouts were barely able to keep up with him as they chased after him.

"Man, he's fast!" Sailor Mars mentioned.

"You said it!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"He's got to slow up sooner or later." Sailor Mercury said. Her wish was about to be delivered. When Novus landed on another rooftop and prepared to continue his escape, three figures stood in the shadows to stop him.

One of them stepped forward towards Novus and unveiled herself as Sailor Uranus while the other two showed themselves: Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto.

"That's far enough!" Sailor Uranus said, raising her Space Sword at the young Sith.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Alright! The Outer Sailor Scouts have made their appearances! Can they stand up to Darth Novus and defeat him? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Please read and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4 Duel

Hey, my fellow authors and viewers! I understand that some of you have mentioned to me in your reviews that the last chapter was a little too short. Therefore, I have decided to lengthen the chapters as best as I could. I hope this will meet your satisfactions and that you enjoy this next chapter but first let me reply to the latest.

Linkonpark100: As I said, the chapters will be longer. Thanks for sticking with me!

metalgear: Thanks and I will! Again, I will present longer chapters.

TitanNinja2018: Thank you! Haha, maybe so. Remember though, she was pretty pissed with Novus taking her attacks like they were nothing until that last one.

lady21bambi: Thank you for your kind words! And with that, lets get started.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Duel**

The Outer Scouts surrounded Darth Novus as the Inner Scouts managed to catch up and aid them.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" Sailor Mars expressed happily.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up." Sailor Mercury expressed in the same manner. Novus looked all the Scouts and couldn't believe it.

"_Your kidding me. There are more of them? Seriously?_" he thought.

"We found two men killed earlier in an ally." Sailor Uranus explained.

"And from the we gathered, their wounds were delivered by a special kind of assassin." Sailor Neptune said.

"So we decided to investigate... and its led us here." Pluto concluded as she glared at Novus.

"I guess I should have been more discreet about my presence here." Novus chuckled darkly. "Though I am slightly curious... How did you know where to look?"

"One of the men you attacked." Sailor Neptune answered. "He gave us the info we needed."

"I see..." Novus said.

"You won't get away with what you've done." Sailor Uranus glared, pointing her sword at Novus.

"We'll see about that..." Novus glared back as he took out his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Uranus, be careful!" Sailor Mercury warned. "That sword of his is dangerous!"

Everyone watched as Uranus charged at Novus with her sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, making her blade light up with energy and clash against Novus's saber. The two kept exchanging blows at each other. Novus used Form III of lightsaber combat, Soresu, to defend himself against his opponent.

Uranus kept pressing the attack at the dark warrior as best as she could but Novus was able to match her blow to blow. He decided to switch it up a little by mixing in Form IV: Ataru into his fighting style and moved in on the offense, allying acrobatic attacks against the Scout of the Skies.

Sailor Uranus was surprised to see that the dark warrior was quite skilled in swordsmanship. She began using some of her own acrobatic maneuvers against Novus. It seemed to the other Scouts that the two were almost equal.

They all watched on as Uranus and Novus collided into a sword lock with each other. The two pushed each other back as hard as they could, trying to win the lock.

"I won't... let you win..!" Uranus grunted in frustration. She started pushing Darth Novus back until she saw him smirk at her in a manner of arrogance.

"You are quite strong... but you have much to learn!" Novus hissed as he began pushing Uranus back, winning over the power struggle. That is until Sailor Neptune quickly stepped into the fight to aid her cousin.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted, unleashing her signature attack at Novus. The young Sith looked and saw a huge ball of blue green energy with a ring around it heading straight for him. Acting fast, he shoved Sailor Uranus out of his way, reached out with the Force and caught it.

"No way..!" Sailor Neptune expressed in shock. No one had ever managed to catch her attack.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus seized the opportunity and launched a golden ball of energy that was similar to Neptune's. Novus's eyes widened as he saw the attack barreling towards him.

"Grrr!" he groaned as he used his other hand to catch the other ball of energy. The two attacks kept trying to push Novus back but the Sith was managing to hold his ground. That is until Sailor Pluto stepped in on the assault.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" she shouted as she used her staff to cast a purple ball of energy at the distressed Sith. The attack collided with Uranus's and Neptune's attacks and began to combine into one giant multicolored ball and engulf Darth Novus.

"Ah! AHHH!" he cried out as he struggled. The Scouts watched on as they where about to witness something mind boggling.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Novus roared loudly as he used Force Repulse, releasing a devastating amount of force energy to free himself from near destruction.

"Amazing..." Sailor Pluto voiced astonishment. Uranus and Neptune had similar looks on their faces while the Inner Scouts gazed with eyes wide as plates.

"Okay... Just how powerful is this guy?" Sailor Mars asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows..." Jupiter uttered, still shocked. Darth Novus knelt on one knee, breathing heavily as he tried to regain composer. Due to the amount of energy and will power required to initiate and perform the Force Repulse technique with near perfection, left the dark warrior somewhat exhausted.

"Novus! Give up!" Sailor Venus demanded, readying her finger for a Crescent Beam Attack.

Novus glared at his enemies in hate and emerged himself deeper into the dark side. Everyone looked on as they saw a red aura and sparks of Force Lightning surrounding his body.

"Guys, be careful. I'm sensing a great darkness from Novus." Sailor Mars warned.

"What is he doing to himself?" Sailor Mercury asked as she tried to observe the dark warrior with her visor. The red aura surrounding Novus kept growing in sync with the young Sith's hatred as he tapped into Force Rage. Growling viciously, Darth Novus stood up once more ready to fight.

"I've been taking it easy on all of you..." he snarled, summoning his lightsaber to his hand and igniting it. "...but no more!"

Novus launched himself at the Sailor Scouts in an all-out assault. He abandoned all defense and attacked with the seventh and final form of lightsaber combat: Juyo.

Sailor Uranus resumed her duel with Sith to defend her friends. She saw that her opponent had become ferociously stronger and faster as she struggled to keep up. Having Force Rage enhance his physical attributes in combination with Juyo, Darth Novus now seemed to appear near invincible.

"_He's so fast!_" Sailor Neptune commented in thought.

"_I can barely keep up with him. He's like a burr!_" Sailor Jupiter thought with her eyes wide as could be. The fight gradually made its way to the edge of the building top where Sailor Uranus tried to get a hit in on Novus but the dark warrior was relentless. He violently kicked the Scout in the face and sent her falling into the streets below.

"Sailor Uranus!" everyone cried.

"No!" Neptune screamed in distress.

Novus jumped over the edge in pursuit of his target. Sailor Uranus managed to land safely on the ground but looked up as she saw an enraged Darth Novus barreling towards her. Quickly, she somersaulted out of the way just before the Sith stabbed his lightsaber into the ground.

The duel resumed in the streets while the other Scouts rushed to get down to the fight and aid their friend.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!" Sailor Neptune said, worried about her cousin.

"Don't worry, Neptune. We'll stop this guy!" Sailor Jupiter responded, trying to comfort her.

"Where has this man come from? I've never witnessed such darkness before." Sailor Mars commented.

"I know what you mean, Mars." Pluto said. "Where is Sailor Moon?" she asked.

"Tuxedo Mask got injured when he fought Darth Novus so she and Sailor Mini Moon stayed behind to treat him. They'll join us as soon as they can." Sailor Venus answered.

"I think there might be a way to win." Mercury said, making the others stop and listen to her.

"What are you suggesting, Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"We've got to try to get the sword away from him. Sailor Mars, you'll have to try subdue him with one of your seal tags. Can you do that?" Mercury asked.

"If I can get close enough to him, sure. I'm gonna need one of you guys to provide a distraction so I can get in on him." Mars mentioned.

"Leave that to me." Sailor Venus smiled confidently.

"Okay, let's do it." Neptune said as the others nodded.

Darth Novus continued his relentless assault on Sailor Uranus. Combining Forms IV and VII of lightsaber combat made his attacks seem really ruthless. Uranus attempted to land a few punches and kicks at Novus.

She succeeded in slowing down the Sith and started moving on the offense herself.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted while she swung her sword and unleashed a wave of energy at Novus. The young Sith Force Jumped to avoid being hit by the wave.

"Well, aren't you the crafty one." Novus huffed, making Uranus smirk in confidence.

"I think you've underestimated me." she said.

"Don't get too full of yourself! You haven't won yet." Novus sneered.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus launched a series of golden hearts linked together in a chain and wrapped it around the dark warrior, surprising him and making him drop his lightsaber.

"Augh! Wha-!? What is this!?" Novus shouted as he wrestled to get free.

"Now, Mars! Before he breaks free!" Venus shouted. Sailor Mars nodded and hurried over to the distressed Sith.

"I call upon the power of Mars! HA!" she pulled out a seal tag and placed it on Novus's head, paralyzing his body.

"I've got his weapon." Sailor Mercury said.

"Great job, guys!" Sailor Uranus congratulated.

"_What's happening to me!? I can't move-!_" Novus desperately sought a way to escape. With his body not responding and his lightsaber in the enemy's possession, there was only one way he could save himself: Mind Trick. He stared at Sailor Mars in her eyes.

"You... You don't want to fight me." he said. Mars felt herself falling into submission.

"I... don't want to fight you..." she said in a hypnotized tone, making everyone look at her like she was crazy.

"Mars! What are you doing!?" Sailor Jupiter shouted but Mars couldn't hear her friend.

"Yes... Now, remove this tag off me." Novus commanded.

"I will obey..." Mars responded as she knelt down and removed the seal tag off Novus.

"Good. Now attack your allies!" Novus demanded.

"Yes." Mars responded as she attacked Sailor Venus who was totally caught off guard by this sudden action.

"Raye! Have you lost it!?" Venus shouted. The now possessed Sailor Mars freed Novus from Venus's bindings, much to his delight. Everyone was shock by this. Why would one of their own attack them?

Darth Novus rose to his feet and decided to have some fun with his little puppet.

"Attack." he ordered to which Sailor Mars obeyed. She began fighting against Sailor Mercury and Jupiter in hand to hand combat.

"Sailor Mars, stop this!" Mercury pleaded.

"It's us! Can't you hear us?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm afraid she can't..." Novus chuckled evilly. "She's mine now."

"You monster!" Uranus roared as she rushed forward to strike at Novus but the Sith stretched out his hand in front of her.

"Relax yourself. I am not your enemy." Novus decreed, casting his Mind Trick on Uranus.

"You are not my enemy." she responded.

*gasps* "Not Uranus too!" Sailor Neptune cried. Novus looked over and decided to enslave the others.

"Listen to me. You do not want to harm me. I am your ally." he said. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune heeded the Sith's words and submitted to him. Only Venus and Pluto did not succumb to the his trickery.

"Pluto, what's going on? How is he doing this!?" Venus expressed in worry.

"I don't know, Venus, but we better stay on guard. The others can't seem to think for themselves anymore." Pluto suggested.

"You are quite right, girl. They belong to me now..." Novus smirked in triumph. "Now, my slaves, finish them off."

The possessed Scouts nodded in obedience and stepped toward Venus and Pluto. Venus looked on in fright while Pluto readied her staff for a fight.

"No... No... Guys, wake up! Don't make him do this!" Venus pleaded with her fallen comrades but her efforts were futile. They came closer and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Darth Novus chuckled in triumph as he watched the show come to a close.

"No... No..! No! NOOOOO!" Sailor Venus screamed as she held her hands out in front of her and unleashed a strong Force Push, sending Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune back a ways.

Sailor Pluto eyes widen in astonishment. "Sailor Venus... What do you just do?" she asked.

"I... I don't know. I really don't know." Venus said, surprised just as everyone else. Darth Novus looked on in complete shock.

_"No way... It can't be! That girl... She's Force-sensitive!?_" he thought.

**Chapter End**

* * *

And there's Chapter 4! Now it appears that Sailor Venus is able to feel the Force but what will this lead to? How will her friends think of this? And what does Darth Novus have in store for her? Stay tuned and find out next time. Hope you guys liked it and are satisfied with the extension. Please review and have a happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5 Temptations and Revelations

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! They are what give me the inspiration to keep going! Glad to hear y'all are are enjoying the story so far and that I've met your satisfactions in the extensions I've made. Before we continue, let me reply to the latest.

TitanNinja2018: It's about to get even more interesting, my friend.

tyranus: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

metalgear: Thank you for your thoughts on the story! Your patience is about to be paid off right now.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Temptations and Revelations**

Sailor Venus kept looking at her hands in complete disbelief at what she had done. She had never displayed such power before. Sailor Pluto too was amazed. The other Scouts began to wake up as they all rubbed their heads.

"Ugh... What happened?" Sailor Jupiter moaned.

"Oh my head..." Sailor Mars groaned.

"Guys!" Venus was pleased to see that her friends had broken from Darth Novus's control but her smile quickly disappeared when the Sith Warrior stepped closer to them.

"Mercury! Quick, toss me the weapon!" Venus shouted desperately. Sailor Mercury hurriedly threw the lightsaber to her friend before Novus could retrieve it. Venus caught the saber but couldn't figure out how to activate it.

"_Ohhh! How do you work this thing!?_" she sweated as she fumbled with the weapon until she pressed the activation button and unsheathed the red blade. At first, Venus was a bit mesmerized by the continuous humming of the blade. She could feel its power as she held it.

"_Hmm... I can sense the Force is strong in her. Let's see where this leads too._" Novus thought. "You must feel rather empowered holding a lightsaber in your hands, don't you?" he commented. Sailor Venus and the other Scouts looked at him. His words provoked the Scout of Love and Beauty as she grunted in determination.

"A lightsaber? Is that what that is?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Venus?" Pluto wondered what was going on with her friend but she couldn't get Venus's attention for her eyes were solely focused on Darth Novus.

"You... You did something to me! How was I able to use that power just now? Tell me! What did you do to me!?" Venus demanded, pointing the lightsaber at the Sith.

"I have done nothing to you... You are merely Force-sensitive, girl." Novus explained but only confused everyone.

"'Force-sensitive?'" Sailor Mars wondered.

"What is that? Some kind of disease?" Jupiter speculated.

"Liar!" Venus shouted. "You did this to me somehow. Fix this! Now!" she yelled in demand, rushing passed her friends to attack Novus.

"Venus!" Uranus shouted.

"Wait!" Neptune tried to call her back but it was no use.

Venus charged at the Sith Warrior with the lightsaber and slashed at him. Novus took evasive action and quickly dodged the incoming strikes. He back flipped out of the way and landed a few feet away from his adversary. Novus surprised everyone when he unveiled and ignited his safety backup lightsaber.

He chuckled in a cocky manner while pointing his lightsaber at Sailor Venus. "Let's see how well you handle yourself with that blade." he challenged. Venus's eyes narrowed as she engaged in a fierce lightsaber duel. She moved on a constant offense while Novus used Soresu movements to defend himself.

"He's too strong for her! I've got to get in there!" Uranus quickly rushed over to the fight scene with Neptune at her side. Venus still kept on the attack but Novus, seeing gaps in his opponent's movements, slipped in a Form V: Djem So counter attack and knocked Venus to the ground.

Uranus and Neptune's eyes widen and both hastily attacked the Sith simultaneously to help their friend.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Venus quickly scrambled out of the way of the incoming attacks while Novus Force Jumped to evade a repeat of events. Angered, the young Sith used the Force to lift a parked car up in the air and threw it at Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

The two gasped and quickly dodged the flying car as it missed them by inches. The remaining Scouts quickly rushed into the fight. Sailor Mercury and Jupiter launched a combined attack of water and electricity. The attacked worked as Novus screamed in pain from the devastating effects of water and electricity together.

"Grrr! Why you..!" he growled.

"Ha! Not to strong now, are you?" Jupiter taunted. Novus was about to strike at the her when Sailor Mars launched at surprise attack on him.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted, shooting a huge fire ball at her target. Novus instinctively resorted to his Tutaminis abilities and absorbed the attack. He then Force Pushed the Scout of Fire away from him. Everyone could see that Novus was starting to weaken due to the physical damages he had sustained.

The tired Sith Warrior knelt on one knee, breathing heavily as he looked at his enemies surrounding him.

"_This is impossible... I can't believe I'm this injured! And only by these 'Sailor Scouts'..!_" he thought. "_This can not be tolerated. I am a warrior of the Sith! I will not be defeated like this!_"

Gathering all his remaining strength, Novus stood up and unleashed a devastating Force Wave on the Scouts, sending all of them flying back and impacting into the walls of near by building, knocking most of them unconscious. Only Sailor Venus, Pluto and Neptune weathered the assault but only barely.

"Now you see the true power of the dark side." Darth Novus evilly smirked in triumph. Sailor Venus managed to stand up and look at the Sith Warrior. She picked up her lightsaber and prepared to continue fighting.

"Venus, wait..." Pluto called weakly, clutching her side.

"Don't fight him alone..." Neptune begged.

"I have to stop him, guys, or he'll continue to hurt others." Venus replied, igniting her lightsaber.

"Hmph." Novus scoffed, igniting his own lightsaber. "You're persistence is admirable yet foolish... If you want to continue our duel, by all means... Come at me."

Sailor Venus held her saber tight and rushed at her opponent. "Venus Crescent Beam!" she shouted, shooting a barrage of golden energy attacks at Novus to which he swiftly parried them away. Venus once again moved on the offense, forcing the Sith to fall back on Soresu defense.

While the duel resumed, Sailor Moon arrived on the scene, greatly reliving Neptune and Pluto.

"Sorry I'm late..!" she panted. "I came as quickly as I could. What I miss?" *gasps* "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter!" she quickly ran over to her fallen friends. "What happened!?"

"We've underestimated our enemy." Neptune answered as she tended to Uranus.

"Where is Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She went on to fight Novus alone." Neptune explained.

"Alone!?" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"Yes... We urged her not to but she was determined to stop him." Sailor Pluto said. Sailor Moon expression turned to one of worry. She feared for her friend's life.

* * *

**With Sailor Venus and Darth Novus**

The duel between Venus and the Sith made it's way onto the rooftop of a low building. Novus applied Ataru acrobatics and Djem-So attacks against his adversary. Venus managed to hold her own but she was losing the advantage in the fight.

At the same time, the two clashed their red lightsabers in a weapon lock. Novus began pushing Venus back over to the edge of the rooftop. When they reached the edge, Venus trying hard to match up against the Sith's strength.

"I sense a great fear in you... Sailor Venus..." the young Sith began applying Dun Moch tactics in an attempt to erode his opponent's will. "Your resolve is compelling but you lack skill to carry it out... Fighting like an acolyte. Eager to begin. Quick to finish."

Venus grunted in defiance. "You don't scare me!" she protested while trying to push back. "Your evil ways won't prevail! I will defeat you!"

"Ha! If you truly wish to defeat me, you must release your anger and tap into your new found power. Only your hatred will give you the strength you need to save your friends!"

"_What is he talking about? My hatred? No, he's trying to trick me into something. I won't give in._" Venus debated in thought. She resisted the Sith's temptations but Novus was relentless.

"I see... Your will is strong. But you can't deny your emotions, Venus. Your hate, your anger, they exist in you... but it seems your too weak to use them, aren't you." He stared at his adversary with his dark side eyes. He could feel the stir of emotions forming in Sailor Venus as he was close to winning over the blade lock.

"No... No..." Venus kept resisting in struggle, she could feel the heat emitting from the lightsaber blades as they got closer to her face. Her fears kept growing and growing, much to Novus's satisfaction. All that was needed was one more push.

"Pity... Your friends will die because of your failure." he taunted.

"NOOOO!" Venus screamed. With all her might, she pushed the Sith Warrior back away from her. Novus regained his balance and watched at what was about to unfold. Suddenly, he sensed something coming from the Scout.

Sailor Venus's hair rustled in the air as she give into her anger, tapping into the dark side of the Force. Novus had a look of incredulity. He was amazed at just how strong Venus's connection to the Force was.

She then opened her eyes, now filled with hatred and power.

"HAAAHH!" she yelled as she unleashed a devastating Force Push at the Sith Warrior, sending him flying through the walls of another nearby building. At that moment, Sailor Venus collapsed from overwhelming stress of her new powers.

What no else knew was that Sailor Moon has witnessed was Sailor Venus had done. She quickly ran and knelt to her friend's side.

"Mina! Are you alright?" she gently shook the passed out Scout until she came to.

"Serena... What's happening to me..? I feel so cold..." Venus whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay. C'mon." Sailor Moon gently lifted Venus to her feet and helped her walk back to the other Scouts, believing Darth Novus to finally be defeated.

* * *

**With Darth Novus**

Sailor Venus's Force Push had sent Novus through a series of walls of an old abandoned building. Debris scattered all over the place while his body laid slumped and unresponsive. Eventually, the dark warrior awoke and slowly picked himself up. His armor was completely decimated as pieces of it fell off.

He had also sustained severe injuries thanks to Venus. It was at this point that Novus knew he could not continue the fight and must flee, despite his pride as a warrior. He recovered his backup lightsaber and tapped on his wrist link to send his coordinates to his speeder to pick him up.

Slowly, the battered Sith dragged himself out of the building and out onto the streets where his speeder quickly approached him along side the sidewalk. Novus staggered onto his speeder and set off back to his ship.

* * *

**At Raye's Shrine**

Everybody had gather together at the Cherry Hill Temple to recover from their fight with Darth Novus. Mina tried to get over the intense experience from the fight but wasn't easy. She still had possession of Novus's mask and lightsaber. She kept staring at the mask as everyone recuperated.

"Boy, I'm glad all of that is over." Raye sighed in relief.

"That makes two of us. How is Darien doing?" Amy asked.

"He's sleeping right now. I think he's gonna be okay." Serena answered.

"But what about Darth Novus? What happened to him?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry, Mina took care of that jerk real good! Huh, girl?" Lita said as she sat next to Mina.

"Mina? What's wrong?" Rini asked in concern. Mina didn't respond. She just continued looking at the mask before she finally gave an answer.

"He's still out there..." she replied softly.

"What?" Michelle asked in surprise. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know... I just know. It's hard to explain but- it's almost like I can feel his presence here on Earth." Mina said.

"You can 'feel his presence'?" Luna asked to clarify what she heard. Mina nodded.

"Are you feeling ok?" Serena placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Not really... I don't feel like myself." Mina said, looking at her hand. She couldn't shake the thoughts about her new powers nor about Novus.

"Hey... We are here for you, Mina. No matter what." Artemis smiled.

"Always." Serena reaffirmed, making Mina crack a small smile but she still kept looking at the mask. She knew in her heart she would encounter Darth Novus again eventually.

* * *

** At Novus's Starship**

The young Sith made it back to his ship, defeated and humiliated. He parked his speeder and made his way the loading ramp into his ship. XR-15 was waiting for him.

"Master! What has happened to you?" the droid asked only to receive a violent shove from Novus.

"Get the kolto tank ready." Novus commanded. "I must contact my master and inform him of the situation at hand..."

"As you wish, Master." XR responded as he went to the medical bay.

Novus went into the main hold of his ship and contacted his master. The holoprojector reviled a tall and bulky human Sith Lord standing at around 7 feet in height. He was dressed in armor and black robes similar to that of Novus. His eyes consisted of the dark side but his skin appeared pale and degraded. A respirator mask covered his nose, mouth and neck. The well known and respected Sith Lord of the Sith Empire: Darth Malgus.

"My Master..." Novus bowed in respect.

"Lord Novus..." Malgus crossed his arms. "I sense you have not completed your objective in finding the hidden Republic outpost."

"No, my Master..." Novus replied. "The situation has become complicated."

"Explain yourself, apprentice." Darth Malgus demanded. The young Sith Warrior told his master of encounter with space pirates, his arrival on Earth and his discovery of the Sailor Scouts and their powers.

"Interesting..." Malgus simply said.

"That is not all, Master. One of the Scouts, Sailor Venus, is Force-sensitive." Novus explained. This captured Malgus's attention.

"Indeed. I have felt it through the Force." he said. "Hunt down and find these 'Sailor Scout'. If the force sensitive one will not turn to the dark side and serve the Empire then eliminate her along with the others."

"I will not stop until I find her and her friends and destroy them all! They will suffer for the damage they've done to me!" Novus growled in hatred, clenching his fists. Malgus smirked under his respirator mask, delighted in seeing his apprentice's rage flourishing.

"Yes... Good, Novus. Good... Feed on that. Let your hatred fuel your power and you will accomplish your goals." Malgus advised his apprentice.

"Yes, my Master." Novus bowed. With that, the transmission between master and apprentice ended.

"Master Novus, the kolto tank is ready." XR-15 said.

"Good." the injured Sith staggered into the medical room and enter his kolto tank to heal his wounds.

**Chapter End**

* * *

And their is Chapter 5. Stay tuned cause I'll be coming with more soon! Please read and post a review and as always, everyone, thank you for reading and supporting! :)


	6. Chapter 6 New Enemies & Negotiations

And we're back! Hope everyone is having a good day and will enjoy this next chapter! This story is getting close to getting 1,000 views so lets see if we can get this story up there. Here's the response to the latest reviews.

TitanNinja2018: Haha!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – New Enemies &amp; Negotiations  
**

Over the night, Darth Novus laid sleeping in his kolto tank to heal his injuries from his battle with the Sailor Scouts. He had his droid, XR-15, guard the ship and keep watch on the computers that monitored his vitals.

As he floated in the tank, Novus began having visions of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and particularly of Sailor Venus. After his defeat at her hands, she was all he could think about. While it was rather interesting that the Scout had displayed a strong connection to the Force, the thought of her angered Novus.

Being defeated and having all his years of training thrown and smashed to the ground by a mere incompetent girl was probably the worst humiliation a warrior like him could suffer.

"_Curse__ them... Curse her!_" Novus thought.

The young Sith's heart beat began to spike and pulse faster on the monitors. XR-15 took notice at this and hurried to his master's side. Novus began making loud muffed shouts from under his breathing mask that supplied him with limitless oxygen.

"Master Novus!" the droid voiced in concern.

As the heart beats began to pulsate faster, so too did Novus's hate. Finally, the dark warrior opened his eyes. His wounds were healed and he was ready to be freed.

XR swas time and went to the controls and released his master from the kolto tank. The tank drained of its healing fluids and Novus dropped down to his knees. The tank opened up as Novus ripped the breathing mask from his face.

"Good to see your looking better, Master." XR said as he helped Novus to his feet.

"Thanks... Have there been any missed holo calls while I was asleep?" Novus asked.

"Only one from Lord Malgus, Master. He commands for you to make contact with him as soon as possible." XR answered.

"Tend to the repairs of the ship while I see what my Master wants." Novus instructed.

"As you wish, Master." the droid obeyed and did as his Master commanded while Novus made his way to the main hold and contacted Darth Malgus. The holo image of the tall Sith Lord displayed before Darth Novus.

"You summoned me, Master?" the apprentice bowed.

"Yes... There has been a change in plans, Novus." Malgus replied. "Based upon the information you had given me in our last discussion, the Dark Council has assigned us with an important mission."

"Master?" Novus was unsure by what this meant.

"We are to expand the Empire's influence to this new galaxy you have discovered. Our forces are gathering together to amass an invasion. I am tasked with overseeing the invasion's success. We shall be arriving within a month."

"What would you have me do in the meantime, Master?" Novus asked his master.

"Your assignment remains unchanged for the most part, apprentice. See to it that our arrival is met with very little resistance." Malgus answered.

"The Sailor Scouts..." Novus sneered.

"Yes." Malgus nodded. "See to it that they do not cause anymore inference. Do what must be done, Lord Novus. Show no mercy or any hesitation."

"They will either submit to the Emperor's rule or pay for their defiance with their lives, Master." Darth Novus bowed in obedience in front of his master.

"Excellent, apprentice." Lord Malgus grinned in satisfaction under his respirator. The transmission then cut and Novus began making preparations for his next encounter with Sailor Moon and the Scouts.

* * *

**With Mina and her friends**

The girls decided to have lunch at the cafe when Serena wouldn't stop complaining about her stomach growling. It was, nonetheless, nice to relax after a horrific battle like last night.

Mina was the only who was having trouble to keep herself in better spirits. Artemis was the first one to take notice of this when Mina only ordered a small salad for herself and just moved the food around on her plate.

"Mina? Your not eating?" Artemis asked but Mina didn't answer. Serena and the others looked over too.

"Mina? Hey! What's wrong with you?" Serena managed to get her friend's attention.

"Huh? Oh! N-nothing... Just spacing out." Mina smiled an unconvincing smile.

"You still thinking about Darth Novus?" Raye asked, making Mina look down.

"C'mon, girl. You gotta stop thinking about it." Lita encouraged.

"She's right." Amy agreed. "We may have been caught off guard by his antics but we still managed to win."

"And we'll be better prepared for him next time!" Lita said as she pounded her fist into her other hand.

"Thanks, guys." Mina smiled. It was comforting to have friends at your side when you needed them.

"Hey, could one of you pass the ketchup over here, please?" Serena asked.

"I'll get it, Serena." Mina said. She stretched her hand out and was about to grab the ketchup bottle when suddenly the bottle slowly lifted off the table and into the air. Serena's eye's widened and bulged out while everyone else gasped in shock at the display. Mina was especially surprised. Quickly, she retracted her hand back and held it closely to her chest as the ketchup bottle dropped on the table.

"Woah...!" Lita and Serena exclaimed with bulged eyes.

"Wha- what was that?" Raye wondered.

"Mina, how did you do that?" Amy asked but Mina didn't respond. She kept looking at her hand in utter fright while trying to understand what just happened. Only one possible explanation could provide the answer though: she had unconsciously used the Force.

"Mina? Are you okay?" Artemis asked but didn't get an answer as Mina quickly left up from the booth and fled from the cafe.

"Mina!"

"Mina, wait!"

"Come back!"

Everybody tried calling back the petrified blonde but she was out of ear shot. Mina kept rushing past crowds of people and crosswalks till she turned right into an ally. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. Why was this happening to her? She clutched her head as Novus's words rang through her mind.

_"You are merely Force-sensitive..."  
_

_"Your will is strong but your can't deny your emotions..."_

_"Only your hatred will grant your the power to defeat me and save your friends!"_

_"Now you realize the true power of the dark side..."_

_"Mina... Mina..! Mina!"_

Mina jolted her head up in startle when Amara and Michelle found her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Amara? Michelle?" Mina said.

"Hey! Sorry to scare you there." Amara smiled.

"We came to see if your doing alright." Michelle said.

"I'm not alright... It happened to me again..." Mina admitted.

"What happened again?" Amara asked in confusion.

"I used... the Force..." Mina said. She explained to the two cousins about her incident in the cafe which concerned them both.

"I see..." Michelle sighed, holding her chin in thought.

"Darth Novus must have something to do with this." Amara suggested.

"I think so too." Mina said as she stood up. "That's why I'm going to find him."

"What!? By yourself?" Michelle exclaimed in surprise.

"Mina, don't do it. Your crazy to go after him alone! Besides, you don't even know where to look." Amara reasoned.

"I have one lead." Mina pulled out Novus's Sith mask. "This mask belongs to Novus and while I can't explain it, I can somehow feel his presence with it. I may be able to find where he is hiding when he's close. We should be able to find him that way."

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'?" Amara asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You want us to go with you?" Michelle asked.

"If you two don't mind." Mina smiled hopefully. Amara and Michelle weren't to sure about this idea. It was rather risky but they looked into Mina's eyes and figured she would probably go on ahead with her plan. With or without any company.

"It's pretty risky..." Michelle admitted. "Darth Novus is very strong."

"But we do know how he fights so we know how to approach him this time." Amara said. She turned to Mina and smiled confidently. "Let's get in my car. We'll find him."

"Thanks, guys!" Mina smiled in satisfaction. With that, the three set their plan in motion.

* * *

**With Serena and the girls**

The sun was begin to set over the horizon. Serena and the others searched everywhere for Mina after she stormed out of the cafe. They searched by her house, the arcade, the volley ball field, and many other places but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where could she be?" Raye wondered in distress.

"Who knows... She looked awfully scared when she ran away." Lita said.

"We can't give up. We've got to find her." Artemis said.

"Don't worry, Artemis. She couldn't have gotten far." Luna responded, trying to comfort the white cat.

"Let's search by the peers. She likes to go there at this time of the day." Amy suggested.

"Good idea, Amy. Let's go!" Serena said.

* * *

**Back on the damaged starship**

Novus meditated in his training room with a Sith holocron in front of him. He devoured the Sith's teachings as his connection to the dark side grew stronger. A squad of combat training sentinel droids appeared from the shadows. Some of them carried blasters while the rest wielded specialized staffs that could block lightsaber blades.

They quietly stepped closer behind Novus for stealth attack. The young Sith didn't even flinch. He continued his meditations while patiently waiting for the droids to come within combat range. Two blaster wielding droids raised their weapons and pointed them at their target's head.

The eye's of the Sith snapped open. With a sudden grunt, he ignited his lightsaber, preformed an Ataru jump, and decapitated the first two droids. The remaining droids opened fire on Darth Novus while he resorted to his Soresu defenses, becoming the calm eye in the storm while his enemies raged about him.

He began mixing some Sarlacc Sweeps, maneuvers of Form I Shii-Cho, into his fighting strategy. One by one, the blaster armed droids fell until the droids carrying staffs stepped in.

They began hammering away at Novus who fell back on Soresu in order to decide what next static to use next. Novus unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning at his opponents and made short work of one droid with quick Ataru slashes and cuts.

He then turned to his remaining opponents and preformed a Juyo opening stance to initiate a challenge to which to droids took. Novus opened in a fast acting Juyo assault. He cut down a few more combat droids but one of them managed to slip in an attack which cut off the Sith's concentration and forced him to falter back.

This however only stunned Novus and made him glare at his foe with his dark side eyes.

"RRAAAHH!" he roared, resuming his Juyo assault on the droids. Novus managed to eliminate all of the droids, save one. He turned to the last remaining enemy as the machine prepared itself to face the Sith.

"Just you and me now..." Novus smirked sinisterly, raising his lightsaber in a Djem So stance. The droid twirled its staff and jumped toward Novus and attacked him. Novus blocked the incoming blows and instantly countered and reduced the machine to scrap metal.

Slowing his breathing, the young Sith retracted his saber blade back into its hilt. Novus took a moment to look at his handy work. He wasn't satisfied with the results.

"_I need to do better than that..._" he thought.

"Master Novus! The scanners have picked up another ship!" XR-15 notified his master over the intercom.

"I'll be right there!" Novus answered. He quickly made his way to the cockpit where his assassin droid was waiting. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The scanners have detected another ship orbiting the planet, Master." XR explained. Novus looked at the description of the ship on the screen. His eyes widened when he recognized the model.

"It's them..." He snarled in disgust.

"Master?" XR asked what the Sith meant.

"The pirates who attacked us... There here!" Novus clarified.

* * *

**With Mina, Amara, and Michelle**

Amara drove her car around in the direction that Mina instructed to go. The Sith mask had Darth Novus's Force essence which allowed Mina to tell when the Sith Lord was near. Hours had gone by since they started their journey but Amara and Michelle where losing faith in Mina's "sense of direction."

"We've been driving for a long time now." Michelle mentioned.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Amara asked skeptically.

"Okay! I know those last few turns we made were dead ends but I know we're on the right track this time!" Mina whined.

"That's what you said the last few times..." Amara moaned.

"Just trust me this time!" Mina cried.

The cousins complied and continued down the highway that led out of the city and into the deep woods. They drove down the road for a few minutes until they came to a destroyed bridged.

"Woah!" Amara shouted, slamming on the brakes. She managed to stop the car just in time.

"That was too close..!" Michelle panted.

"Ugh... nice braking there..." Mina groaned, rubbing her sore forehead from hitting her head against the front seat due to the sudden stop. They all looked down at the bridge debris that scattered everywhere and the huge long trail of tore up earth.

"What happened to this bridge?" Michelle wondered aloud.

"I could take a wild guess..." Amara said.

"We need to follow that trail." Mina said, making the cousins look at her.

"Your sure?" Amara asked to which Mina nodded.

"Yes... Novus is close. I can feel it. His presence is much stronger here than the other places we've been at." she said. The group slowly and carefully climbed down pass the debris to the widen trail of tore up ground. Mina began walking down the trail, allowing the Force to guide her to her destination with Amara and Michelle following closely by.

An hour went by and the sun had finally set until the group finally stumbled upon Darth Novus's damaged starship.

"Wow..." Michelle was utterly stunned by the size of the ship.

"It's huge!" Amara stated who was equally impressed. Mina, who was no more impressed by the advanced technology and size behind the ship, stared at the ship before gulping.

"He is here..." she said.

* * *

**Inside the ship**

Darth Novus suddenly felt a disturbance through the Force. XR took notice of his master's sudden facial expression change.

"Master? Is there something wrong?" the droid asked.

"I sense a presence... A rather familiar presence..." the young Sith sneered.

"Who?" XR asked in confusion.

"We have some uninvited guests here. Stay close, XR." Novus instructed.

"Yes, Master." the droid prepped his blaster ready for the intruders. The two quietly made their way to greet the three girls that waited outside.

* * *

**Outside**

"I still can't get over the size of this ship." Michelle said.

"I know." Amara agreed.

They searched around the ship to try to find the way to get inside. As they did, they stumbled upon a gruesome sense. The corpses of men who apparently found Darth Novus's starship lay all around the area. Mina gasped in shock at the carnage.

"Oh my..!" Michelle gasped while Amara narrowed her eyes in anger while turning her head away from the slaughter.

"This needs to end now..." she stated in a detestable tone. The group continued to search around the ship until a voice captured their attention.

"You three! Stop right there!" everyone turned around to see XR-15 pointing his blaster at them. "Master, it appears you where right. We do have some trespassers here."

"Yes, XR... Indeed we do..." Darth Novus appeared from the darkness and stood by his droids side. He removed his cloak hood and unveiled his face, making Amara, Michelle, and Mina's eyes widen in shock.

"Darth Novus..." Michelle grunted in anger.

"I must commend you all for seeking me out..." Novus smirked, stepping forward. "Bold... yet pretty foolish!"

Amara and Michelle readied their power sticks to take on the Sith Warrior.

"Wait!" Mina urged the two cousins to stand down. "I came here to talk to you, Novus."

"Talk?" Novus raised an eyebrow in suspicion while crossing his arms. "You came all this way here just to talk? This should be interesting." he signaled his assassin to stand down. XR obeyed but remained on guard. Mina stepped forward to the Sith.

"Novus, in our last encounter you said that I have this ability to feel this 'Force'." Mina said.

"That is correct." Novus confirmed.

Mina's legs began to tremble slightly in fear as she struggled to get her words across. "I want you to show me more about this 'Force'. I want to know how to control it." she said, making Amara and Michelle gasped in surprise.

"Mina! No!" Amara protested.

"You can't be serious!" Michelle exclaimed. Darth Novus's expression however remained unchanged.

"You wish to learn the ways of the Force?" he asked to which Mina nodded in confirmation. The Sith Warrior laid his arms at his sides. "And just what makes you think that I will do this for you?" he asked, making Mina gasp.

"You damaged me! You humiliated me in battle! You stole my mask and my lightsaber! Why should I even let you walk away from this place alive!?" Novus snarled, igniting his lightsaber. This made Amara and Michelle transform into their Sailor Scout forms.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Guys! Wait!" Mina begged the two for more time. Nobody made any sudden moves until Mina turned her attention back to Darth Novus. She slowly stepped closer to him which made Uranus and Neptune's fear grow. She presented Novus's Sith mask and lightsaber to the Sith.

The girl's bravery to stand her ground rather impressed Novus. He deactivated his backup saber and took his mask and primary lightsaber back in possession. He then looked at the blonde.

"Hmm... You show promise. You have courage. Plus, I can sense your connection to the Force is undoubtedly strong." Novus stated. "Perhaps I will teach you..." he considered which made Mina smile happily in delight. Finally, she would be able to know how to control her new found powers.

"On one condition." Novus finished.

"Wha- What condition?" Mina asked. This made Uranus and Neptune weary. What could the Sith want in return?

"I want you to help me take out a few pirates." the young Sith answered.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, everybody! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 7! Please leave a review! Till next time! ;D


	7. Chapter 7 Pirates and Shii-Cho

Hi, everybody! Sorry it's been so long but hopefully this next chapter will regenerate enthusiasm. :) Before we begin, let me reply to the latest.

metalgear: Thank you, buddy! Thanks for helping me out with your suggestions. They really helped me out here. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Pirates and Shii-Cho  
**

"You want me to do what?" Mina asked incredulously to make sure she heard the Sith's words right.

"You heard right." Darth Novus nodded. "I have a... score to settle with some space pirates. They managed to launch a surprise attack on my ship and deal a considerable amount of damage. As you can no doubt see..."

"Seems like your status at being all powerful is waning." Sailor Uranus remarked insolently, causing her cousin to chuckle quietly while make the Sith Lord growl in annoyance.

"Nonetheless!" Novus sternly continued. "They are here now, orbiting the planet." This startled everyone and made the conversation get serious again.

"This isn't good..." Neptune mentioned.

"How exactly does all of this play into your favor?" Uranus asked the Sith in a scornful manner.

"Here is my proposition: 'Sailor Venus' so your called? If you can prove yourself in assisting me against these pirates, I'll take you as my apprentice and teach you what I know." Novus offered. "If you fail, well... I trust you have a solid idea of the consequences of failure."

Uranus and Neptune sneered in detest at the Sith.

"Mina, think about this. He's evil and he'll only use you for his own ambitions!" Uranus warned her friend.

"You can't consider his offer. Besides, how do you know he'll even fulfill his word?" Neptune cautioned.

Mina stood for a minute in thought. She wanted to learn more about her new powers and how to use and control them but was it worth the cost? Was siding with the Sith really worth the risk? She stepped closer over to Darth Novus, ready to give her answer.

"Fine... I accept your terms." she said as she had her head slightly bowed and received a small look of satisfaction on the young Sith's face. An audible gasp could be hear from Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "So what happens now?" Mina asked.

"For now, we wait. Take this." Novus handed the blonde a small device. "It's a holoprojector. I will use it to contact you when the time is right to put my plan into motion which shouldn't be long."

"I understand." Mina nodded.

"Good. Now leave this place before I have second thoughts..." the Sith glared before heading back inside his ship. He signaled his droid to follow which the machine obeyed.

Mina turned around to face the Outer Scouts who were not very pleased with what transpired.

"Mina, how could you side with the likes of him?" Uranus demanded.

"Do you even know what your doing?" Neptune asked.

"I know this seems like a mistake but please trust me on this." Mina begged. "This is something I have to do."

While the two cousins looked at her with speculation about her decision, they complied and returned to their civilian forms. With that, they returned to the city to inform the Inner Scouts of today's events.

* * *

**Nightfall**

Serena, Raye, and Luna sat inside the Cherry Hill Temple worrying about their friend. Lita, Amy, and Artemis continued searching around the city in search of Mina while they stayed at the Temple in case Mina returned there. Several attempts had been made to reach Mina over the Scout communicator but none were successful.

"It's getting late and there's still no sign of her yet." Raye said.

"She was very frightened when she fled the cafe. I do hope the others find her." Luna sighed in distress. Just then, the door to the room they where in opened and revealed Amy, Lita, and Artemis.

"Did you guys find Mina?" Serena asked hopefully.

"No..." Amy answered in a sadden voice.

"We looked practically everywhere and we still couldn't find her." Lita said.

"I'm getting worried..." Artemis mentioned as Luna came over to him and licked the side of his face to comfort him. "She's been acting very different since our encounter with Darth Novus."

"You don't think she may have gone to seek him out, do you!?" Lita asked in shock.

"It is possible." Amy responded. "I still don't understand why she isn't answering his wrist communicator."

"Maybe it's broken?" Serena suggested innocently.

"Or maybe she just didn't want us to know about it and decided to go on her own." Raye concluded.

"But why? Mina knows she can trust us!" Serena protested.

"Serena, this may be more difficult for her to deal with than we may know." Luna tried to reasoned with the pig tailed blonde but she refused to listen.

"She'll come back. I know it." she said with firm confidence.

* * *

**Minutes later  
**

As the night continued on, Amara, along with Michelle and Mina approached the Temple and dropped Mina off.

"Thanks for coming with me, Amara and Michelle." Mina smiled.

"No problem." Amara returned the smile.

"If you think what your doing this is right, just remember you've got friends can count on, ok?" Michelle reminded.

Mina nodded while smiling. With that, the two cousins drove off while Mina climbed the stairs to the Temple. When she reached the Temple doors, she hesitated for a moment before opening the doors.

She feared what her friends would think of her decision. She swallowed her fear and peered through the doors. Everybody turned and immediately the faces lit up with delight when their lost friend stepped inside.

"Mina!" everyone shouted in happiness.

"Your ok!" Serena immediately hugged the blonde to which she gently returned in kind. The other girls surrounded Mina in a group hug as well.

"Where have you been all this time, girl?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, we where worried about you." Raye said as Amy nodded while smiling. Mina took a silent breath before revealing the truth.

"I've been to see Darth Novus..." she admitted, receiving an audible gasp from everyone in the room.

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed in surprise.

"Mina, what where you think!? He could have killed you!" Artemis argued.

"You didn't go alone, did you?" Luna asked.

"No... Amara and Michelle went with me." Mina answered. This gave some relief to everyone. "We found Novus outside the city where his spaceship crashed."

"Wait!" Raye interrupted. "He has a spaceship?" Mina nodded in response.

"Tell us what happened." Serena requested. Everyone sat done as Mina told the group about the ship that was orbiting the Earth and about Darth Novus's proposition. As the minutes ticked by, the shocked faces on everyone grew more and more. Luna and Artemis were specially concerned.

"So he's willing to teach you about your new powers if you succeed in helping him take down these pirates?" Amy clarified.

"That's right..." Mina said in a solemn tone. "But I'm still worried."

"About what?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid I might not meet his expectations as well as what he'll teach me." Mina revealed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see it was Lita smiling at her.

"Hey, don't worry. We got your back! And if that jerk Novus tries anything, we'll take care of him now that we know how he fights." she said in confidence.

"That's right, Mina." Raye agreed. "We're by your side no matter what." Serena, Amy, Luna and Artemis smiled in agreement. This put Mina at ease now that she knew her friends would not abandon her, despite her decision.

"Thank you, guys." she smiled as she petted Artemis and gently scratched his ears.

"So what is our plan?" Serena asked.

"Novus told me that he would contact me with this when the time was right." Mina said as she took out the holoprojector the Sith Warrior had given her. Everyone looked at the device curiously. The technology was far more advanced that anything that had ever seen.

"Wow!" Amy expressed as she held the projector. "This is impressive. I wonder if Novus will let me study more about his technology." she wondered. This made Mina giggle while everyone else smile awkwardly at Amy.

* * *

**The next day**

Mina laid sleeping peacefully in her bed as the dawn began to break outside her window. Artemis was sleeping by her bedside until a beeping sound coming from Mina's nightstand. He hopped up onto the bed and nudged Mina to wake up.

"Mina? Mina, your device is beeping." he said. Mina stirred out of her sleep and looked over at the device, a red light blinking several times. Mina figured Darth Novus was trying to contact her. She picked up the holoprojector and looked at how to use it.

She struggled with the device at first due to the fact that she forgot to ask Novus how to use the projector.

"Oh..! C'mon!" she struggled while Artemis sweat dropped. She finally pressed the right button and the holoprojector revealed an image of Darth Novus.

"Novus?" Mina said.

"Took you long enough..." the Sith sneered in impatience, making Mina blush in embarrassment while Artemis gave small hiss. "Listen, the pirates will be making preparations to send a detachment down to the planet. I want you to meet me at these coordinates I'm sending you."

"What are we going to be doing against them?" Mina asked.

"I'll explain everything once you get here. Don't be late!" Novus answered and the transmission cut.

"I don't like this." Artemis admitted. "He's giving me a bad feeling."

"We don't have a choice right now. We have to stop these pirates before they can do any harm." Mina declared. "Let's rally everyone up and make our way to where Novus wants us to meet him."

After notifying everybody that it was now time to engage the pirates, Mina, along with Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita, lead the way to the coordinates Novus had given her. Though her poor sense of direction led the group a few times in circles.

"Mina, are you sure you know where we're going?" Amy asked.

"I think we've passed this area three times already!" Raye said in annoyance.

"And my feet are getting sore from all this walking!" Serena whined which lead to a vein bulging on Raye's forehead.

"Just hang on!" Mina begged. "I know we are heading in the right direction this time."

"You said that the last few times..." Lita mentioned.

"It's only a little further! Just wait-" Before Mina could finished speaking, she was met with the sight of a low hill surrounded by a few trees. Standing by one of the trees, she could see the dark robes of Darth Novus fluttering in the wind as he stood waiting for her arrival.

"There! There's Novus! C'mon." she said.

"Finally..!" Serena moaned in relief. They made their way over to the hill to meet up with the Sith. Novus looked at the group with a displeased look on his face.

"What took you so long?" the Sith Warrior demanded. Mina blushed in embarrassment at being late.

"I'm sorry I'm late..." Mina apologized, scratching the back of her head. "I had trouble finding this location."

"No matter." Novus sneered. He looked through his electrobinoculars to see if any sign of a pirate strike team had landed but so far everything was quiet. "They haven't made their move yet."

"You mean we came all the way out here for nothing?" Lita asked in disbelief.

"No. They will come soon. But until they do, we will wait." Novus stated. "While we wait, Sailor Venus-"

"Mina." the blonde interrupted. "My real name is Mina. This is Serena. Amy. Raye. And Lita. I brought them with me so they could help me and you in our mission. Is that ok?" she asked hopefully.

Novus simply arched an eyebrow while giving a look of compliance. "If you feel they will be of some assistance to you, then I will abide their presence." Mina smiled in delight at the answer while put a look of pout marked the group's faces.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Serena huffed.

"While we wait here, 'Mina', take this." he reached for his back up lightsaber and handed it to Mina which surprised her. "We'll take this moment for me to teach you about lightsaber combat." he stated as he ignited his lightsaber. "Starting with the first form."

"Um... ok." Mina said, not really sure how to respond to the lesson but ignited her own lightsaber. The other girls watched on with curiosity.

"All who wield a lightsaber create a solid foundation to build their skills off of. This is done by learning Form I: Shii-Cho. Also known as the Determination form or The Way of the Sarlacc. You may have already have felt some of the form's applications when you fought against me." Novus instructed. Mina nodded as she watched her teacher twirl his saber.

"_Shii-Cho? That's a weird name._" Lita thought to herself.

"_What's a Sarlacc?_" Raye wondered.

"Shii-Cho is the absolute basics of lightsaber combat. It has applications in both offense and defense and is very easy to learn and understand. It's simplicity is it's greatest strength." Novus reached out with the Force and placed a small log on a tree stump to use as a demonstration for his student and everyone else to observe.

"Form I's moves are based around the six body target zones. Zone 1 is the head. The basic attack is an overhand blow to split the head." he stated as he slashed the log in two then held his blade horizontally in front of his face. "And the corresponding parry position is very obvious in order to protect yourself from this kind of attack. Though I trust you are all too familiar with this so I won't waste much time on it."

"Shii-Cho sounds like basic sword play with regular swords of our world." Amy said.

"Exactly." Novus nodded. "Shii-Cho is in fact based off of ancient sword play long before the lightsaber was created which is how it first became developed. Mina, come over and stand beside me." he instructed. Mina did so and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Next is Zone's 2 and 3. These zones are your right and left arms and sides of the body respectively. Attacks of these zones are basic horizontal sideswipes. Nothing special." Novus informed as Mina listened. "Zone 4 is specifically the back but it also encompasses the entire chest area down through your torso. Impalement strikes are common for this zone. And lastly, Zone's 5 and 6 are the right and left legs. They are like Zone 2 and 3 attacks only down lower."

"I think I understand. It all sounds very instinctive without evening thinking about it." Mina said as she listened.

"Indeed? Try taking a few swings at me with this new found knowledge and see how it feels now." Novus directed as he held his lightsaber in a defensive position. At first, Mina was surprised and rather hesitant to which Novus took notice of this. "Don't worry, I won't attack you. This is merely a training exercise." he assured her.

"Ok then..." Mina raised her saber and slashed out with a few horizontal sweeps and vertical strikes while Novus blocked and parried. She focused on her opponent's body target zones, hitting the arms, legs and head. It was all starting to come together very quickly and it brought in a new sense of direction in fighting with a lightsaber.

"Very good." Novus praised. "You understand Shii-Cho's offense. Now, you must learn its defense. I want you to block and parry my attacks as they come."

Mina suddenly gasped when Novus started slamming his saber against her blade. Despite the strength of the hits, she managed to find comfort as she blocked and parried. Eventually, she started performing with relative ease against her teacher. The girls looked on in awe at Mina's progress.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Serena said with amazement.

"She's getting better." Amy said as they watched on.

Suddenly, Novus and Mina locked sabers together. The two looked in each others eyes for a moment before Novus started pushing back. Mina retaliated in kind but the Sith's superior strength won the lock and pushed her toward the ground, pointing the tip of his blade inches away from the blonde's face. Mina shut her eyes tight in fear of what might happen next.

"Mina!" the girls shouted. They all rushed over to their friend's side with their power sticks drawn but they stopped when Novus removed his lightsaber away from his student and deactivated it. Mina opened her eyes and was stunned to see the Sith's hand stretched out to her. She looked at him with an approving smile on his face; something she'd never thought she see.

She slowly reached for Novus's hand and grabbed it and he hoisted her back to her feet.

"You've done well. You've grasped the basics of lightsaber combat." Novus said. This made Mina smile cheerfully as her friends gave cheers of congratulations at her success.

"Good job, girl!" Lita smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" Serena cheered.

"Thanks, guys!" Mina smiled brightly before looking over to the Sith Warrior. "And thank you, Darth Novus."

"You can just call me Novus." he said. "Just remember that when everything else fails, fall back to your basics. They are your greatest weapon. Do you have any questions before we end this lesson?" Novus asked.

"Um... Oh! How many forms of lightsaber combat are there?" Mina asked.

"There are seven in total. Every duelist must chose a form that best fits their attributes. Once you've further develop your skill in Shii-Cho, you will be able to learn other forms."

"I see. Don't worry, I won't fail you, Novus!" Mina declared.

"It is good that you are determined to learn and advance... but we shall see how long you hold out. You have only scratched the surface of what I am about to expose you to." Novus reminded.

**Chapter End**

* * *

And there is Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry, Chapter 8 will get into the assault on the pirates. Please leave a review and any thoughts you may have for me to use and I'll see what I can do. Till next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8 The path to the Dark Side

Linkinpark100: I will try my best. :)

metalgear: Thanks, buddy! :) Here's what you've been waiting for.

rajtarpl: I'm glad your enjoying the story! Don't worry, I intend to continue this story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The path of the Dark Side**

Novus continued watching through his electrobinoculars for a strike team to land on Earth while the Sailor Scouts tried to occupy themselves with something to do. Under instructions from the Sith Warrior, Mina practiced Shii-Cho blast deflection with her lightsaber and a seeker remote that Novus had provided for her to use while Lita and Amy watched over her progress.

"Man, I'm bored..." Serena yawned.

"We know, Serena. You said that three times already..." Raye said in irritation.

"If I knew we would have to have wait this long, I would have stayed home and read my comics." she moaned. Her complaining was beginning to annoy Novus as well.

"_By the Force__... What a whiner! Is_ _she always like this?_" he thought as he looked over at the group in annoyance.

"It's not that bad, Serena." Amy mentioned. "I'm sure we won't have to wait very long."

"I only wish I'd brought some snacks. I missed breakfast only cause you brought us out here, Mina." Serena griped.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Mina snapped as she barely avoided a shot by the remote. "I'm only trying to master my new powers here."

"Hey, you said Novus here has a ship, didn't you? How come we can't just use it to take the fight to the pirates right now?" Lita asked.

"Oh, trust me. If I could, I would have done so already then I wouldn't have to waste my time with the rest of you little ship-rats." Novus insulted, provoking Lita, Raye and Serena. "But unfortunately, my ship is in no condition to take me, or any of you for that matter, off this planet so I'm left with no other choice. You can thank the pirates for that."

"What's all the commotion here?" a voice said. Everyone turned to look and saw Amara and Michelle walking up to them.

"Amara! Michelle! What are you doing out here?" Lita asked.

"We thought we shouldn't miss out on this." Michelle replied. Just then, Trista came up behind Michelle with Rini by her side.

"Plus, it's better if all of us fought together to combat this new threat." Trista added.

"Rini!" Serena exclaimed. "You brought her here too?"

"I'm not missing this for the world, Serena!" Rini declared with a smirk. "Besides, I always wanted to see a spaceship."

"Oh great... They brought the pink midget too... Now all we need is that weakling in the tuxedo and we'll have the whole set." Novus scoffed just as Darien approached the group.

"I heard that, you know!" Darien snapped at the Sith.

"And your point is?" Novus rolled his eyes which only made a vein bulge on Darien's forehead. He looked the group over and eyed Amara. "You! 'Emera', come over here." he ordered. Amara gave a look of distrust before complying and walking over to the Sith.

"It's 'Amara'." she corrected.

"Whatever, I don't care." Novus remarked before handing Amara his electrobinoculars. "Here. Make yourself useful and let me know if you see any signs of a ship."

"And why would I do that?" Amara asked in a displeased manner.

"Because I asked you to. What other reason do you need?" Novus spat before heading over to the others. "Just notify me when you see something. Can you do that?"

"Jerk..." Amara remarked.

"Schutta..." the young Sith remarked back. He made his way over to Mina who was still practicing blast deflection but was having some trouble. She wasn't able to deflect many blaster bolts and more so dodged most of them.

"What are you doing?" Novus asked.

"Uh... I'm training." Mina answered as she deflected a shot.

"I can see that. Your going about it all wrong." Novus stated, making the blonde look at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your too concerned about being hit and it's making you tense. Remember, a Force-Sensitive can feel the Force flowing through them, allowing it to guide them in various situations." the Sith said, folding his arms behind his back.

"You mean it can control you and your actions!?" Serena and Rini asked incredulously.

"Not in the sense that the two of you may be thinking but it does obey one's command." Novus clarified. Just then, the seeker remote fired two shots almost simultaneously at Mina. She avoided the first shot be the second hit her on her left arm.

"OW!" she cried out in pain while some of the others laughed.

"Is your little exercise becoming too much for you, Mina?" Raye teased.

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can!" Mina snapped.

"Haha! It looks like your best is being out done then." Lita laughed as did everyone else. This made a look of anger appear on Mina's face which Novus quickly took notice of. It seemed that verbal taunts stoked the blonde's fire within her and this presented an opportunity to exploit.

"Hmph... I advise you to try again, Mina." Novus reached for Mina's red bow and untied it from her hair. "But this time, I want you to let go of your conscious self and let your passions guide you." he instructed as he blindfolded his student.

"Wha-? But- but with my bow over my eyes I can't see. How do you expect me to fight?" Mina questioned.

"I expect you to trust in the dark side of the Force. Not your eyes." Novus answered firmly. This made everyone pay close attention to what was going on. They were starting to fear what the Sith Warrior was starting to teach their friend, especially Serena.

Mina decided to try the exercise again and unsheathed her lightsaber. The seeker remote once more began making quick short movements around the area and firing shots at Mina. Now blindfolded, it was more difficult to even anticipate the incoming bolts.

"Mina! Stop trying to deflect the shots by prediction!" Novus shouted sternly. "Think back! Think back to when your friends just now mocked you of your inability to succeed. Remember the emotions that ran through you when you first fought against me. Let that fuel your passions! Through passion, you gain strength!"

As the words sank into her mind, Mina's anger began to grow. All the emotions she had felt during her first duel with Novus up to being teased by her friends stirred within her. Tapping into the dark side and allowing it to sharpen her focus, Mina gnashed her teeth and held her blade tightly. The remote continued making quick paces around her until it fired a random shot at its target.

But instead of missing or being hit, Mina batted away the shot. Everyone gasped while Novus gave a pleased smirk. The remote fired several more shots but Mina continued deflecting every single shot. She even managed to deflect a shot and redirect it back at the remote which disabled the machine.

This left everyone at a loss for words while Novus was very pleased by the blonde's performance. "You see? You can do it." he said as Mina removed her bow over her eyes.

"Wow!" Serena and Darien exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Amy agreed.

"How do she-?" Trista and Michelle wondered aloud. Mina too was equally surprised at her accomplishment but elated was well.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Strange though... I feel different for some reason-"

"Hey, Novus!" Amara called. "I think I got something."

"What do you see?" Novus asked as he made his way over to her. Amara handed over the electrobinoculars to him and he looked through to see a small ship landing a ways from their location. "There are here..." he sneered. "Everyone get ready! We are moving out!"

Everybody gathered their things and followed behind the Sith as they made their way to their destination. The drop ship landed and a hand full of pirates consisting of a few twi'leks, grans, zabraks and humans made their way down the loading ramp to investigate the area. Novus and the Scouts moved quietly toward the trees and bushes and took over.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Sailor Mars whispered.

"We could all take them by surprise." Sailor Mercury quietly suggested.

"I don't know about that." Sailor Moon mentioned.

"We have to do something, guys." Sailor Jupiter urged. "Let's move in and take them out."

"Be careful!" Novus quietly warned them. "None of you are familiar with blasters and have no armor. If you get hit, your done."

"Aww, so you do care about us." Jupiter teased, provoking the Sith Warrior to give a sour look at her before turning his attention to his apprentice.

"Mina... Remember your training and what I've taught you." he advised looked at her master then hold her lightsaber in her hands and remembered the words Novus said earlier.

"_Through passion, I gain strength._" she thought.

As the group of pirates came closer to their position, Novus drew his lightsaber as did Mina and they charged out to attack with the rest of the Scouts behind them.

"Open fire!" one of the zabrak pirates yelled as they fired their blasters.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter shocked her enemies with torrents of lightning

Darth Novus defended his team and batted away the shots with Sailor Venus doing at the same. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter lashed out a few of the pirates with a tag team strike.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

The attack managed to subdue a few of the pirates but one of them fired a blaster shot and managed to hit Sailor Neptune's leg, making her cry out in pain.

"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"I'm okay..!" she responded. Darth Novus took notice and grunted in frustration. He redirected a few of the bolts back at the pirates, including the one that shot Neptune. Venus managed to slay a few attackers herself thanks to her practicing of Shii-Cho.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

She even managed to combined her traditional attacks in sequence with her saber swings. The fight continued onward until finally the strike team had been subdued. Sailor Moon tended to Neptune's injured leg and healed it with her magic.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Neptune smiled.

"No problem. I'm just glad that's over..." Sailor Moon sighed.

"Me too." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Novus!" Sailor Pluto called the Sith Warrior over and revealed to the group one twi'lek pirate had survived the skirmish. "Look's like we have a survivor."

"What is he?" Sailor Mercury asked curiously.

"I've never seen an alien like him before." Sailor Venus said.

"He's a Twi'lek..." Novus explained. He stepped over toward the prisoner and menacingly looked down on him. "Who are you working for?" he asked the alien.

"**You can not understand anything I'm saying and even if you could, I still wouldn't tell you anything, Sith scum!**" the Twi'lek answered in his native tongue. This made the Sailor Scouts look on in confusion.

"Uh... What did he just say?" Sailor Moon sweat dropped.

"No clue." Sailor Mini Moon said in the same manner. Novus looked at the Twi'lek in anger as he narrowed his eyes.

"**I can... and you will answer me.**" he replied in the alien's language. The young Sith picked up the pirate with the Force and strangled him into submission.

"Tell me who your boss is!" he demanded.

"**I won't tell you anything! Do your worst!**" the Twi'lek retorted as he struggled with his breath.

"Wrong answer." Novus tightened his grip further on the alien. Sailor Mercury shielded Mini Moon from the scene as the torment continued. The Scouts were beginning to feel uneasy until Sailor Venus intervened.

"Novus, why don't you let me try?" she asked, making all the Scouts gasped. Novus looked over at her for a minute before releasing the Twi'lek.

"Very well... but make haste." he responded, crossing his arms. Venus nodded and knelt down next to the alien and gave a gentle smile. "I know you don't want to get hurt or worse. Please, just tell us what we want to know and I promise I'll convince my master to let you go. Please?" she offered.

The Twi'lek looked at the blonde for a moment and realized that this one was different. He didn't want to die and she was giving him an easy way out of this. He nodded his head and agreed to comply.

"**Alright, I will tell you everything. My boss is a powerful Sith Lord. He and his apprentice had promised us riches if we swore loyalty to him and followed his plan. We agreed and since then, we have been in service to them as a gang.**" he revealed.

"Another Sith Lord?" Darth Novus said in surprise. "Who is he?"

"**I don't know. None of us know his true name. We call him "The Leader" within our group. Only the apprentice knows of his true identity.**"

"I see... Then I guess we will pay them a visit then." the Sith mused.

"**So am I free to go? Like we agreed?**" the Twi'lek asked.

"He gave you what you wanted to know and we did agree to let him go." Tuxedo Mask reminded.

"Yeah." Sailor Moon agreed. "We should hold up our end of the deal."

"She's right! C'mon, Novus!" Jupiter protested.

"Novus... Please?" Mina pleaded with her master. Novus looked at the group for a moment then looked at the Twi'lek before giving out a disgusted snarl.

"Rrr! Fine! Your free to leave... Get out of her before I change my mind." he said. The alien immediately smiled and nodded as he took off running away from the scene. Venus smiled cheerfully as did the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

"I didn't think he had it in him." Uranus whispered to Neptune and Pluto cheekily which made them giggle.

"You say something!?" Novus shouted to which Uranus smirked, making the others laugh.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive." Mars teased. "We're just saying that you're capable of feeling is all." This only annoyed the Sith even further.

"Just get on the damn ship or I'm leaving without you all!" he snapped. The grouped continued laughing at him as they boarded the ship. Venus looked at her master and was glad to see that he was capable of restraint. Killing was not always a necessity.

"Um... Novus?" Venus said.

"What is it?" the Sith asked.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just thank you." the blonde replied as she stepped on the ship. Novus couldn't help but feel something strange about his student. As if she was trying to change something about him. He rolled his eyes and brushed the thought aside and boarded the vessel.

**Chapter End**

* * *

And there is Chapter 8! So sorry it's been so long since I updated! I know many of you are upset but I am continuing this story as well as my other work. Chapter 9 will have special and exciting content for you to read! :) Please like and leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
